burgergeemerfandomcom-20200214-history
Voidnoth
The Voidnoth are one of the two splits off the ancient starfaring race, the Noth. The Noth who settled Aether became the Luminoth. Instead of seeking a homeworld like their brethren, the Noth who choose not to forsake their ancestral nomadic heritage built great ships to live out their lives in the void between the stars. They eventually called themselves the Voidnoth after their home in deep space and took to developing their psionic powers based upon the powers of the Void instead of the Light like the Luminoth had. History of the Voidnoth Not much is known about the Voidnoth by the other races, as they left the galaxy thousands of years ago. Only a small excerpt of their history remains in the hands of the Luminoth, and even then, most Luminoth don't even know about the Voidnoth. This excerpt is a closely guarded secret by the leaders of the Luminoth government. The only non-government Luminoth who knows about the Voidnoth is the bounty hunter Hyperion, as a reward for his works in defending the Luminoth against a major threat several years ago. Their existence has been kept secret in fear of retaliation by the other races, as the Luminoth and the Voidnoth are of the same race, just going different paths. The split occured only tens of thousands of years ago, not enough time to allow the Voidnoth and Luminoth to evolve into completely different species. The Federation are now aware of the Voidnoth thanks to the Vinderickian Invasion, though they do not know the full significance of what the Voidnoth represent to the Luminoth. Technology of the Voidnoth The ancient histories of the Luminoth speak of the Voidnoth's technology as progressing extremely quickly. At the time, it seemed to indicate that the Voidnoth would have access to singularity-manipulation technology and other extremely powerful technologies within a few centuries. Now, as millenia have passed, the Voidnoth have perfected these technologies and are a force to be reckoned with. The current state of all their technology is unknown at this time. It is known that the Voidnoth have space-time manipulation rather than matter and energy manipulation that the Chozo have access to. Warpshields Shields formed by bending space-time itself around ships. Due to their nature, Warpshields are nigh-impenetrable from both sides. Enemies cannot use conventional weapons to attack the Voidnoth ships with Warpshields raised, but the reverse is also true: the Voidnoth ship using the Warpshield cannot attack anything while the shield is active. Only gravity can penetrate the folded space-time that forms the shield. Singularity Bomb A terrifying weapon that produces a black hole when detonated. While the implications of creating a black hole are obvious for use in warfare, this is not the purpose of the Singularity Bomb. What it does instead is create a link between the Voidnoth primary civilization centers and the location where the bomb was detonated. Through this link, the Voidnoth can travel en masse instantly. Darkness Dawning An extremely powerful cloak that literally shrouds the ship using the generator in an event horizon-type shield that blocks most electromagnetic radiation. Only an extremely high-energy source is able to see past the cloak while it is active. The Void Fleet The Void Fleet is the general name given to the primary invasion fleet of the Voidnoth. While scouting fleets commanded by rulers such as Negate Vinderick are powerful, the Void Fleet is near impossible to be defeated in a straight-up battle. The ships consist of everything ranging from entire Worldvoids to battleships and frigates. It has been suggested that in order to defeat the Void Fleet, one must use espionage and trickery. It is also possible that an incredibly ancient race may have the capability to defeat this fleet, but none of these races have been contacted yet. Worldvoids The city-ships that are the homes of the entire Voidnoth civilization. It functions as a mobile space base with dark psionc potential. They are heavily armored, enough to take point-blank nuclear weapons with shields down. They are able to be armed with very powerful base defenses. Many Voidnoth commanders will customize their Worldvoids; for instance, some of the more offensively minded commanders will upgrade their personal Worldvoids with powerful weaponry. Up to 10 Worldvoids is enough to take out several enemy fleets at once. Ruling Council The Voidnoth ruling council consists of the top nine Voidnoth in various areas, with the Prime Negate as its presiding officer. A Negate is a member of the Voidnoth ruling council, which rules over all Voidnoth activities. Prime Negate The presiding council member, the Prime Negate is the final voice of authority in the Voidnoth hierarchy. Once the Prime Negate has made a decision, none can overrule it without a fully unanimous vote among the other council members. While many Voidnoth are xenophobic, the Prime Negate is not above contacting other species when necessary, though he goes to great lengths to keep the status quo between the Voidnoth and Luminoth. Negate Vavath Vinderick Negate Vinderick is the member put in charge of the Warriors of the Void faction, the military branch of the Voidnoth civilization. He has top-level access to all Voidnoth information and uses this information to further the cause of the Voidnoth race. Negate Vinderick has a generally cool-tempered personality and has an amazing technical as well as tactical mind. Some say that he wants to rule the Voidnoth science branch as well as the military branch, but he dismisses this as mere rumors. Negate Vinderick is also one of the most xenophobic Voidnoth alive and has an almost fanatical belief in the Void. He does not even talk to other races directly, only hiring Voidnoth who are willing to make contact. Notable Voidnoth *Prime Negate -- Prime Negate of the ruling council, heads the entire council *Hyperion -- a Voidnoth-Luminoth hybrid agent, tasked with keeping the status quo *Vavath Vinderick -- former Negate of the Warriors of the Void faction, the miltary of Voidnoth civilization *Phrex -- Sub-Negate (second in command) to Negate Vavath Vinderick *Jarlo -- Commander of Invading Forces